grachinickfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xzx
Isabella Castillo as Graciela "Grachi" Alonso – a new 16 year old student at Escolarium. She is a very powerful witch. She moved to a new neighborhood with her father Francisco, who was hired to be the new math professor at Escolarium. Grachi's mother died when she was younger. Mecha becomes her best friend, and Matilda her enemy only in season 1. Grachi is in love with Daniel and she is the protagonist. She also became Matilda's stepsister due to the marriage between Ursula and Francisco *'Andrés Mercado as Daniel Esquivel' – leader/captain of the swimming team "Los Tiburones" at Escolarium. He is Chema's cousin and best friend. Daniel's parents are Cristina and Ricardo. He has three siblings: Melanie, Luis and Roberto. He is in love with Grachi. *'Kimberly Dos Ramos as Matilda Román' – was the most popular girl at Escolarium before Grachi's arrival. She is also a witch, but uses her powers to do bad. She is the leader of the "Panteras Rojas" (Red Panthers), a group of girls who dance and respond to all of Matilda's manipulations. Matilda is Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and she is determined to win his love back and destroy Grachi and the main antagonist. She is now dating Diego and in season 2 she and Grachi became friends and stepsisters.Kimberly and her brother Lance did not return to Season 3 *'Mauricio Hénao as Antonio "Tony" Gordillo' – a highly intelligent and nerdy boy who falls in love with Grachi, but his affections are not reciprocated. He joins the swimming team "Los Tiburones". Tony wins a scholarship to study at a better school and leaves Escolarium in search of new opportunities. He returns in Season 2, telling Grachi he didn't really go to his school and everything was fake. *'Sol Rodríguez as Mercedes "Mecha" Estevez' – Grachi's best friend, daughter of Lolo. She hates Matilda, but is stuck living in the same house as her because Lolo works for Ursula, Matilda's mother. Mecha is in love with Chema. She is Grachi's guardian. *'Lance Dos Ramos as José Manuel "Chema" Esquivel' – Daniel's cousin and best friend, part of the team "Los Tiburones". Chema's parents are artists who tour most of the time, so Chema lives with his uncle Ricardo and aunt Cristina and his four cousins. He is in love with Mecha. *'Maria Gabriela as Mía Novoa' – the new witch at Escolarium and Grachi's enemy. She falls in love with Daniel right away but her love is not reciprocated (in season 2). *'Willy Martin as Leonardo "Leo" Martinez' – an intelligent and creative guy who uses science to create his own magic. He has a crush on Grachi and hates Daniel. (in season 2) *'Jesús Neyra as Manú' – It belongs to the wizards' school that goes in parallel to the normal school. He is the villain of the history and uses his power to do misdeeds and his smoke of magic is black representing to the skulls. (in season 3) *'Danilo Carrera as Axel Velez' – Will appear in the 3rd season, was a childhood friend of Grachi, who always told her that she was special (in season 3) Recurring characters